Hello Hurricane
| nextalbum = }} is Switchfoot's seventh studio album and was released November 10th, 2009. Track listing # "Needle and Haystack Life" # "Mess of Me" # "Your Love Is a Song" # "The Sound (John M. Perkins Blues)" # "Eough to Let Me Go" # "Free" # "Hello Hurricane" # "Always" # "Bullet Soul" # "Yet" # "Sing It Out" # "Red Eyes" # Mess Of Me (Acoustic) (Deluxe Edition track) # Always (Alternate Piano Version) (Deluxe Edition track) # Stitches (Originally from "Eastern Hymns" EP) (Deluxe Edition track) Hello Hurricane album preview quotes :Originally from the Switchfoot website. ;Day 1 - Needle and Haystack Life :"There are only 2 ways to live your life. One is as though nothing is a miracle. The other is as though everything is a miracle" - Einstein ;Day 2 - Mess of Me :"He not busy being born is busy dying." - Bob Dylan ;Day 3 - Your Love Is A Song :"I would believe only in a God that knows how to Dance." - Friedrich Nietzsche ;Day 4 - The Sound (John M. Perkins' Blues) :"You can safely assume that you've created God in your own image when it turns out that God hates all the same people you do." - Anne Lamott ;Day 5 - Enough To Let Me Go :"Where love rules, there is no will to power; and where power predominates, there love is lacking. The one is the shadow of the other." - Carl Jung ;Day 6 - Free :"People demand freedom of speech as a compensation for the freedom of thought which they seldom use." - Soren Kierkegaard ;Day 7 - Hello Hurricane :"The capitalist culture of consumption... does not provide meaningful sustenance for large numbers of people." - Cornel West ;Day 8 - Always :"Everything alive must die, Every building built to the sky will fall, Don't try to tell me my everlasting love is a lie" - Jeff Tweedy ;Day 9 - Bullet Soul :"Great things are not accomplished by those who yield to trends and fads and popular opinion." - Jack Kerouac ;Day 10 - Yet :"To love at all is to be vulnerable. Love anything and your heart will certainly be wrung and possibly be broken." - C.S. Lewis ;Day 11 - Sing It Out : "there's a bluebird in my heart that wants to get out but I'm too clever I only let him out at night sometimes when everybody's asleep" -... ;Day 12 - Red Eyes :"Let us not be satisfied with just giving money. Money is not enough...The hunger for love is much more difficult to remove than the hunger for bread." - Mother... Foot Facts * "The Sound (John M. Perkins Blues)" is a song that briefly references John M. Perkins, an American civil rights activist, in the lyric "John Perkins said it right/Love is the final fight." * "Red Eyes" was considered for inclusion in Switchfoot's previous studio album, Oh! Gravity. * The album cover art and packaging was designed by photographer Andy Barron, who frequently photographs Switchfoot and tours with the band. The photo was taken in Atlantic City, NJ. Category:Albums